


Stepdaddy's Boy

by Queenofhearts98fan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clueless Claudia, Cock Slut Stiles Stilinski, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Derek, Daddy Kink, Derek Feels Guilty, Dirty Talk, Lace Panties, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Underage Sex, clever stiles, stiles is 13 years old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofhearts98fan/pseuds/Queenofhearts98fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia gets a divorce from John Stilinski. Years have passed ad she meets a rich and devilishly handsome entrepreneur, Derek Hale. Things are perfect until Stiles develops feelings for Derek.  Oddly enough Derek wants Stiles too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Home

**Author's Note:**

> This my first time writing a smutty story so please feel free to give me some criticism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first smutty story so please feel free to tell me if I did terrible :P Just Kidding I hope you enjoy!!

-Stiles-  
Claudia decided to get a divorce from John Stilinski when Stiles was 4 years old. John seemed to not be enough for Claudia. Stiles remembers that day clearly. Stiles remembers seeing his father angrily storming out of the house swearing angrily. He remembers hugging on his father's leg crying and tugging on him hoping that he would stay. Stiles is now 7 going on to 8 in a few months. Stiles had recently came out to his mother as gay. She was happy and squealing in excitement. Stiles has some resentment toward his mother. He still loves and cares for her. He is angry at her for taking everything his father owned during the process of the divorce, which wasn't much. His mother has always been a very materialistic person. He is older now. He is also mad at his mother for trying to replace his father with this new mystery man that she had been dating for the past year. Stiles has heard many things about this guy, like he is rich, handsome and intelligent. The man asked if she can live with him. His mother being the greedy woman that she is she said yes. They are currently driving to Los Angeles with all of their things packed up. His mother is whistling cheerfully as Stiles fumes in the back of the car. 

"Sweety there is no reason for you to be so upset. We are going to live a new and improved life." She says with a smile. 

"That is what you said when you broke up with dad." Stiles mutters bitterly. 

"Stiles...honey. Look I know this is a big adjustment for you but I need you to cooperate. Please?" Claudia says with pleading eyes. 

"You never told me how old he was. What is his job?" Stiles fires off. 

"He has his own business and he is very successful. As for his age. . . that shouldn't matter." She replies. 

"Yes it does." Stiles says quietly. 

Claudia sighs. 

"He's 27." She mutters. 

"WHAT?!?! I THOUGHT HE WOULD BE OLDER!!!!!" Stiles yells on surprise. 

"He is really mature for his age." Claudia whispers. 

Stiles sighs. The drive is only two hours long. When they make it there Stiles is already fast asleep. 

"Stiles. Sweety we're home now." His mother says as she lightly shakes him. 

"This is not my home." Stiles grumbles groggily. 

Stiles wakes up to look at a big beautiful white two story house with maroon colored shutters. A beautiful white and red garden surrounds the house and a nicely trimmed yard. His eyes widens. Stiles will admit that this house is really nice. Claudia's eyes were sparkling with greed. 

"Come on Stiles I want you to meet him." Claudia says as she grasps Stiles' hand. \

They walk into the huge house. We walk in to see a black and white scheme throughout the house. As Stiles walks in to the house he finds himself getting more and more impressed. There is a small office space with a little library. There are 5 bedrooms a, dining room, a porch and a pool in the back of the house with a hot tub. Stiles is really impressed. They finally make it to the master bedroom. It was closed. Claudia softly knocks on the door. 

"Come in." A smooth male's voice responds. 

Claudia opens the door and pushes Stiles in first. Stiles' eyes widen to see the most gorgeous male in the world standing in the room dressed up in a dark dress shirt and pants. How did mom get with a man like this, Stiles wonders. The man last looks at Stiles and give him a Clavin Klein model smile. Wow. 

"Hey Claudia. This must be Stiles, right?" The beautiful man says as he squats down in front of Stiles. 

"Yeah. He is a little shy." Claudia says as she lightly pushes Stiles toward Derek. 

"Hello Stiles my name is Derek. I know this all new but I want you to know that I am glad you are here and I hope we can gain a nice relationship." Derek says. 

So the beautiful man's name is Derek. Stiles didn't even realize that a small smile spread across his face, Derek smiles as well. Stiles feels a warmth with Derek. Stiles feels happy to call this his new home.


	2. Needy Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a very busy girl so you can pester as much as possible to update.

It has been 5 years since Stiles moved in with Derek. Stiles has been the happiest he has ever been. Derek is really laid back. He is so cool. He is funny, he is a no nonsense person. Stiles thinks that Derek is practically perfect... well other than the fact that Derek is sort of a moody grump. Stiles started to call Derek daddy within a year of living with him. When he called him that Derek's eyes widened in shock but a warm smile slowly spreads across his face. He stroked Stiles' hair happily. Even on Christmas Derek buys Stiles anything he wants and more. Last Christmas Stiles asked for a laptop, a skateboard, a stuffed wolf and an iPhone 6. Derek gave him exactly what he wanted only it was better. Derek gave Stiles a skateboard that had the Joker's face on it. He gave Stiles the iPhone 6+. The stuffed wolf was bigger than him. He gave him a new laptop that is not even in stores yet. Lastly, Derek gave Stiles a Batman comic book signed by Christian Bale. Stiles screamed and cried, thanked Derek with a bone crushing hug and cried some more. Everything is perfect... well there is this one small problem. Stiles has developed feelings as well as sexual feelings for Derek. Stiles knows that it's wrong but it is so hard to not gain these feelings for someone who not only makes you feel special but also provides for you. Derek is also one hot son of a bitch. Derek clearly takes pride in his appearance. He works out almost every day. He wears a lot of suits. He also shaves but recently he has stopped shaving which makes Stiles want him more. Stiles drools after Derek most of the time. Stiles has also hit puberty and he started to get to know himself on a physical level. Every time he was to have his "Me Time" his mind would wander and he would start fantasizing about Derek fucking him. Stiles also realizes that he is a little bit jealous of his mother. She takes him for granted... well that is until recently. Stiles was asleep when he woke up to hear arguing in the other room. 

"Claudia all I am asking you is to get a job. It is only fair. What if something were to happen to my business? Do you know how long it takes to rebuild a business? We would be put out on the streets I don't want Stiles to be traumatized by that. It doesn't have to be a real serious job. All I ask is for you to get up off of your ass so we can prevent terrible things to happen to us." Derek says in a forceful tone that has Stiles' little cock twitch in interest. 

"Derek nothing is going to happen to us. Fucking hell lighten up Derek." Claudia says. 

"I said the same thing and now look I DON'T HAVE A FUCKING FAMILY!!! I was homeless at the age of 16 when my home burned down and Claudia that shit wasn't fun. I don't want the only family I have left to suffer. Why do I have to be the only provider? Relationships aren't all about one person doing all of the fucking work!! It is all about us working together." Derek says. 

"I hate it when you guilt trip me, Derek. Fine I will get a job if it makes you happy." She says softly. 

Stiles then hears a dipping of the bed and a small moan from his mother. Stiles bites into his pillow to muffle his moans as he lightly palms himself through his pants. Stiles pulls down his pajama pants and flings it across the room. He then hears a loud slapping noise. Stiles sprawls onto his back. He then spits into his right hand and wraps it around his cock. Stiles lets out a little gasp. Stiles puts three fingers in his mouth and starts to suck happily. He slowly starts to move his hand. 

"Uhhhh Fuck." Stiles whines after he takes his fingers out of his mouth. 

Stiles goes on his hands and knees and he puts his wet fingers against his hole rubbing the rim, teasing himself. Stiles pushes his face into the pillow and moans as he slowly jerks himself off. Stiles feels like a sick person. He feels jealous of his mother and he wants his hot stepfather to fuck him instead of his mother. Stiles knows that he would be so good for Derek. Stiles pushes in one finger. Stiles bits his lip when he hears the headboard hit the wall in the other room and he hears Derek say "Fuck" in a very ragged voice. Stiles lets out a whine when he brushes his prostate with every thrust. Stiles wishes so much that it is Derek fingering him, he whimpers at the thought. He wants it to be Derek making him cum. He imagines Derek fucking him without mercy and calling Stiles a little whore and a slut. Stiles wants Derek so much. His precum drips onto the bed he adds all three fingers he starts to twist his fingers inside of him. 

"Hnng ahh Daddy! Fuck!!" Stiles moans into the pillow. 

Stiles speeds up his pace on his cock and his ass when he feels the warmth in his stomach intensify. He thumbs over the slit causing him to jerk forward at the intense pleasure. With one jab at his prostate Stiles cums with a little squeak. Stiles pants loudly when he flops on his bed in exhaustion. He uses his fingers to lick off his cum. Stiles is so fucked.


	3. Conflicted Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaayyyyyy!!! The next Chapter is going to be kind of long considering that this chapter is really short... Sorry Guys!

-Derek-

A few months have passed since the little argument he had with Claudia about getting a job. She got a job as a saleswoman, which means that she travels a lot. Derek doesn't have a problem with it, if anything he is happy that she can explore the world and that also means that Derek can spend more time with Stiles. Derek is really happy that Stiles looks at him like a father figure. Derek thinks of Stiles as his own son... some what. Derek is well aware that Stiles is gay. Derek does not have a problem with it because surprise Derek is bisexual. Well it is not really a surprise since Claudia knows. Derek loves Stiles in every way possible. When he means every way Derek means EVERY way. For some odd reason Derek can't get the kid out of his head. Derek doesn't know when these feelings started but there is no stopping it. Derek almost said Stiles' name while he was fucking Claudia. Derek also feels bad because he refuses to have sex with Claudia any more. It is not that he doesn't find her appealing. It is just that Claudia is really boring in sex. She never dirty talks when Derek does so Derek stopped doing it, thinking that she didn't like it. She gave Derek a blow job only one time only because he asked her... repeatedly. She didn't do a good job of that either. She is just too fucking quiet. Also the main reason he doesn't want to have sex with her is because she likes to be on top all the time. Derek doesn't mind it it's just that he never achieves an orgasm when she is on top because she finishes quickly and when she is done she falls asleep instantly so Derek would jerk himself off and go to sleep. So every time she would ask for sex Derek would pull the ultimate woman excuse. "I'm tired." Derek also catches himself flirting with Stiles. For example Derek slapped Stiles on the butt when Stiles was too lazy to mow the lawn. Stiles sluggishly got up from the couch to mow the lawn but he was taking his sweet time to walk out the door Derek gave the boy a little swat on the ass and said "Hurry up." He remembers seeing the light pink blush spread across his smooth alabaster cheeks as he said "Sorry Daddy". Derek's cock stood proud most of the day after that. Back to the present. Claudia is going to New York for 3 months. 

"Ok. Derek Stiles is a little bit of a handful. Please don't let him get to fridge too often or else you will starve. Make sure he takes his Adderall. Don't let him drink coffee unless you want him to talk your ear off." Claudia says before she is about to walk out the door. 

"Claudia calm down. I have lived with this boy for 5 years I already know these things. Sweetie just go have fun in New York." Derek says before giving her a quick peck on her forehead. 

"I will miss you." She utters. 

"I will miss you too. I love you. Know go." Derek says with a little smile.  
Claudia smiles back. She then walks over to Stiles who is watching Spongebob. 

"Stiles I don't want you to give Derek any trouble. I am just a phone call away." She says sternly. 

"Yes mom." Stiles says exasperatedly. 

"OK. You boys better not have too much fun." She says jokingly.  
Then she leaves. Derek looks over to Stiles who happens to be staring at him too. 

"So what do you want to do, Stiles?" Derek asks with a smile. 

Stiles' face lights up with happiness.


	4. Bad Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are certain things that you would like me to write I will do it for you!!! :P BTW this chapter has spanking in it!!

-Stiles-

The first few days have been so much fun. Derek took him to the fair. He let Stiles eat two bags of curly fries. He even let Stiles have a small sip of his beer. Stiles is also a little bit miserable. Why you ask? Well because Derek doesn't realize it but he is teasing Stiles. Derek likes to go out on morning and evening runs. This man chooses to go on these runs without a goddamn shirt! He would come back sweaty, flushed and energized. Stiles would have a quick image of licking off the sweat from his bare chest. The other day Stiles was walking in the hallway to see Derek in a towel just coming out the shower. Hot damn! The water was sliding down his body and this dark hair in disarray was enough for Stiles. He almost cried. Today Scott, Stiles' new best friend asked him if he can hang out with him. Stiles walks up to Derek in his office. 

"Daddy?" Stiles asks sheepishly. 

"Yes Stiles?" Derek asks without looking up from his paper work. 

"My friend Scott asked me if I can hang out with him. I was wondering if you would let me." Stiles says shyly. 

"Sure. Why not? I just want you to call me when you get to your friends and your curfew is 10pm since it is 7 o'clock now." Derek says with his beautiful white smile. 

Stiles' eyes widen. He jumps on Derek's lap and wraps his arms around him for a tight hug. 

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you so much, Daddy!" Stiles exclaims happily. 

"Wait let me give you some money. I am giving you $20 for food and to share with your friend but I want you to at least save $1 in case of an a emergency you can call me on a pay phone." Derek says as he digs through his wallet. 

"Don't worry Daddy you won't regret this." Stiles says with a big bright smile. 

~~~~5 hours Later~~~~ 

It is midnight. Stiles has went passed his curfew and he didn't call Derek. Stiles slowly opens the door and tries to shut it quietly.

"Stiles." He hears Derek say in a scary yet calm voice. 

"Shit." Stiles mouths. 

Stiles turns around to see Derek sitting on the couch watching a fight. 

"I am so sorry daddy. I went to Scott's house and I feel asleep. My phone died and Scott didn't have the same charger as me. Daddy I am so sorry please forgive me." Stiles says with watery eyes. 

Derek did not say a word but his eyes said it all. Derek is very pissed. 

"Did they have a house phone?" Derek asks as he turns off the t.v. 

Stiles' eyes widen. He remembers prank calling a bunch of people with their house phone. 

"No." Stiles lies. 

Derek raises an eyebrow skeptically. 

"Are you lying to me Stiles?" Derek asks. 

"N-n-n-no." Stiles stammers. 

"I know Melissa McCall. If I were to call her right now she would say that she doesn't have a house phone?" Derek asks. 

Stiles starts to panic. His heart speeds up and his eyes start to water again in fear. 

"OK OK OK I was lying!" Stiles sobs. 

"So you lied to me not only once but twice." Derek says. 

Stiles is shaking. Stiles is scared that maybe Derek might never forgive him. He is scared that Derek might hate him. 

"Stiles come with me." Derek says with angry eyes. 

Trembling, Stiles follows Derek up the stairs. Derek takes them to his bedroom. Derek closes the door. 

"OK Stiles I am not mad at you for you being late for your curfew because you feel asleep so I understand. I am mostly mad at the fact that you didn't call me and that you lied to me. I don't like it when the people I care about lie to me." Derek says softly. 

Stiles smiles inwardly. Daddy cares about me. Stiles thinks happily. 

"Take off your pants and boxers. Then I want you to lay on the bed on your stomach." Derek says in a commanding voice. 

Stiles looks at Derek as if he has grown another head. 

"You're joking right?" Stiles lets out a nervous laugh. 

"Does it look like I am joking." Derek says with a raised eyebrow. 

Derek starts to unbuckle his belt. Stiles' eyes widen. 

"Daddy? What are you doing?" Stiles asks, trying to hide his excitement. 

"Are you going to strip or not?" Derek asks. 

Stiles slowly takes off the pants along with the boxers. Stiles hides his excited dick from sight. Stiles quickly flops on the bed on his stomach just like he was told. There is a long moment of silence before any of them speak. 

"OK Stiles you are going to get five for each lie. So that makes 10." Derek says. 

That is when it had dawned on Stiles. Derek is going to spank him.

"Daddy no!!! I am too old for a spanking." Stiles whimpers in fear. 

"I don't care if you are 21. You need to be punished. While I do this I don't want any squirming. Don't even think about hiding your ass from me I will spank you 5 more times." Derek says sternly as he smacks the belt together making a loud scary noise. Then unexpectedly... a loud smack fills the room Stiles screams at the pain. 

Smack! 

"I don't want you to lie to me do you understand?" Derek says roughly. 

"Yes, Daddy." Stiles sniffles. 

Smack! 

Stiles feels like he is about to die. His ass is on fire. Yet... Stiles likes the spanking. He loves the feeling of Derek teaching him a lesson, dominating him. Stiles feels his little cock start twitching. 

Smack! 

Stiles bites back a moan but let's out a little squeak. 

Smack! 

Some precum leaks out of his dick on the matress. No no no!!! Stiles panics. Nana Stilinski having sex with Papa. Stiles' intense pleasure slowly fades away. 

Smack! 

"Daddy I am sorry!" Stiles sobs. 

Smack! 

"Oh God!!" Stiles screams

Smack! 

Stiles can feel the pleasure building up to a powerful orgasm. Stiles shuts his eyes and tries to concentrate on not cuming hard on the bed. 

Smack! 

Stiles' toes curl at the immense amount of pleasure. Stiles tightens his whole body waiting for the last hit.

Smack! 

Stiles let's out a sigh of relief at the end of the pleasure. Stiles let's out a whine at the stinging sensation on his ass. 

"Put your clothes back on." Derek commands. 

Stiles puts his clothes back on while trying to hide his erection. When he is fully clothed Stiles looks at Derek to see a soft gaze. 

"Stiles... I forgive you. I don't want you to lie to me. I care so much for you and I want for there to be trust between us." Derek says with a soft smile. 

"I am sorry daddy." Stiles whimpers. 

"Stiles I am not mad at you OK?" Derek says as he pulls Stiles in for a hug. 

"OK." Stiles sniffles.


	5. Naughty  Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like for me to write anything just let me know what you would like.

-Stiles- 

After the whole spanking incident that happened a month ago Stiles has been yearning for Derek more than anything. Stiles would start spanking himself while masturbating, imagining that it is Derek with his huge hard hands. Stiles feels his belly coil with warmth and pleasure every time he sees him. Stiles wants him bad. Stiles has just come home from school. He goes upstairs to his room. Then he hears something in the master bedroom. It sounds like someone is pacing. Stiles presses his ear against the door. 

            "OK Derek think of something else. Think of Claudia Derek utters to himself. 

            "You should never ever think of your stepson that way." Derek says as he starts to pace faster. 

            "He is 13. It is illegal to have that type of relationship." He says. 

Stiles lets out a quiet gasp. Derek wants him. Just as much he wants him. A devilish smile spreads on Stiles' face. He will put his daddy and himself out of their misery tonight. 

-Derek-

Derek is sitting at his desk looking over the stocks of his company. Then he hears a familiar clacking noise coming toward him but Derek doesn't pay attention. 

            "Daddy?" Stiles says coyly.

            "Yes Stiles?" Derek says without looking up. 

            "Daddy look." Stiles says. 

Derek tears his gaze away from the computer to see something that makes his eyes widen. Stiles is wearing baby doll lingerie with heels. Stiles is swaying his body and fluttering his eyes. Derek's cock twitches. 

No no no no noooo!!!

           "Stiles... what are you wearing?" Derek asks in a shaky voice. 

            "I was in your room and I wanted to try some of mom's stuff. I hope that's OK with you." Stiles says with a bright smile. 

Of all the clothing that his mother has this little boy decides to wear... that. Relax Derek may be he is just experimenting.  

            "Ok, um, if you like it I like it." Derek says blandly.  

Derek looks back at the computer to try to get his mind off of the sexy boy before him. The clacking of the heels come closer to Derek. He takes deep deliberate breathes to calm himself. Stiles stands behind him to look over his shoulder. 

            "Daddy what are you doing?" Stiles asks. 

            "I am looking at the stocks of the company. I am also looking at how much of our products we are selling." Derek replies. 

Then he feels Stiles rubbing his arms slowly and sensually. 

            "You know daddy... you always work so hard. You need to relax. I know how to give massages. Would you like one?" Stiles says as he rubs Derek's shoulders. 

Derek almost moans at how good it feels for Stiles' long skinny fingers lightly pressing on him but he knows this is going to end badly. 

            "Uh, Stiles thanks but I am fine." Derek says halfheartedly.

            "Daddy please. After I am done you can finish what you are doing." Stiles whines.  

            "OK. Fine." Derek sighs in defeat. 

Derek did not want to hurt Stiles' feelings so he just agreed knowing that Stiles would just continue begging him until he relented.  

            "I think it would be better on the couch. Come with me Daddy." Stiles says as he sways his hips as he walks toward the living room. Stiles sits Derek down and sits directly behind him. 

            "OK daddy sit back and relax while I work my magic." Stiles whispers.  

Stiles slowly starts to lightly pinch his shoulders. He little fingers makes it's way down to Derek's sides. Derek feels his cock jump in his jeans. Breathe Derek just breathe Derek chants to himself. He feels Stiles lightly rub his chest against his back. He can feel his hard nipples brush against back. He then feels Stiles' right arm reach around and start to unbutton his shirt. Derek grabs his hand on a reflex. 

            " I just want to make sure I get all of you daddy." Stiles says softly in Derek's ear. 

Derek's sighs. He slowly lets his grip around his wrist loosen. Stiles slowly unbuttons Derek's shirt. Stiles takes off the shirt off of Derek. Derek can feel Stiles a lot better than before he can feel the silky fabric of the lingerie on his back along with Stiles' hard pebbled nipples. Derek bows his head and let's out a shaky sigh. 

            "Daddy?" He asks. 

            "Yes?" 

            "I know." Stiles whispers seductively in Derek's ear.  

Derek's eyes widened. Stiles can not possibly know. He must mean something else.  

            "What do you mean?" Derek asks nervously. 

Stiles' hand runs over Derek's chest. 

            "I know you want me." Stiles says before he lightly kisses  Derek's neck. 

            "Stiles I have no idea what you are talking about." Derek lies.  

            "Uhhh Daddy. It's OK. I want you too.... ohhh so badly. I heard you earlier today." Stiles whines as he starts to lightly lick Derek's neck.  

            "Stiles we can't do this." Derek says softly.

"Daddy. Why fight it when you know you want me just much as I want you." Stiles says. 

Derek did not even realize that Stiles' hand on his chest moved down toward his pants. Derek feels Stiles caress his erection. 

            "Ohh daddy your soo hot and so big." Stiles moans. 

Derek grabs Stiles' hand and Derek stands up. 

               "Stiles it shouldn't matter on how I feel. You are 13 and you are my stepson." Derek says. 

Stiles tugs Derek back on to the couch and he goes on his knees in front of Derek. 

            "Then just pretend that I am mommy." Stiles says coyly as he starts playing with his zipper. 

Stiles unzips Derek's pants without breaking eye contact with Derek. 

            "Stiles..." Derek trails off. 

            "It is OK daddy. Let me take care of you." Stiles whispers as he keeps rubbing his hard on through his jeans. Derek decides to give up on fighting off his feelings. If he let's Stiles do whatever he wants this whole situation would be just a one time thing. 

Stiles unbuttons his pants. He then  pulls out Derek's cock to let out a little gasp. Derek is very big. Stiles licks his lips. 

            "Let me know if I do a good job daddy." Stiles says in a innocent tone. 

Stiles licks a long stripe on Derek's  dick. Derek let's out a small groan. Stiles lightly nibbles on the tip of his cock. Stiles moans at the taste. Stiles still holds Derek's gaze as he makes his way down to Derek's balls and he starts to suck on them happily. Instinctively, Derek grabs the back of Stiles' head. Stiles moans loudly. Derek let's his head fall back on the couch. Stiles pulls back to take a breathe of air. He gives Derek mischievous smile. 

            "Am I doing a good job daddy?" Stiles asks innocently. He then smacks Derek's cock on his tongue a few times. A little precum leaks out on to his mouth. Stiles moans and he puts the tip in his mouth and gives it a firm suck. 

            "Fuck Stiles you are so good for daddy." Derek utters. 

Once Derek is in a sexual haze his inner animal comes out. Derek has a tendency to be a little rough and to dirty talk... a lot. Once this happens Derek has no conscience and no judgment. Derek was able to control this with Claudia because she is boring. But with Stiles egging him on he can't control it. Stiles tongues under the head of Derek's cock. Then Stiles slowly tries to deep throat Derek. Stiles whines when he makes it almost half way. Derek roughly yanks Stiles off of him when he feels the pressure build inside of him. Stiles gasps for air.  

            "Daddy please I want to taste your hot cum." Stiles begs.   

Derek picks Stiles up and tosses him on the couch. 

            "If we are going to do this... then we are doing this my way." Derek  whispers in his ear darkly.  

Derek takes off the underwear off on Stiles. Stiles' eyes dilates with pure lust. Derek spreads his legs wide and kisses Stiles' hips. Stiles sighs. Derek loves how responsive Stiles is. Derek bends Stiles' legs the way he wants. Then he sees Stiles' pretty pink little hole. Just to see how Stiles might respond, Derek licks around the rim of his little hole. Stiles gasps. Oh Derek loves it. Derek flicks his tongue over the rosebud a couple of times. Derek groans at the taste of him. Stiles grabs on to Derek's hair for leverage. Then Derek pushes his tongue inside. Stiles let's out a little cry. 

            "Ohhhhh daddy your tongue feels so good in my ass. Daddy daddy daddy!!!! Ohhh please fuck me fuck me!!" Stiles whimpers. Derek sucks lightly on the rim and he lightly bites the little rosebud. His hole twitches around Derek's tongue. Derek pulls away Stiles whines in protest. Without warning Derek inserts his index finger inside of Stiles' wet hole. Derek instantly notices that Stiles is a little loose. Stiles arches his back and clenches around Derek's finger. He slowly pushes his finger in and easily finds Stiles' prostate and lightly presses against it. Stiles let's out a little scream. 

            "Ohhhhh daddy more more more more!!!! Please please!!!!" Stiles cries out. 

            "Don't worry baby more will come to you if you continue being a good boy." Derek utters as he slyly adds another finger.  

            "Yes yes yes I am a good boy. Ohh daddy you are so good." Stiles gasps.  

Derek licks Stiles' smooth alabaster skin on his neck. Derek slowly makes his way down to his nipples. He swirls his tongue around the nipples. Derek bites on the left nipple and adds another finger. Derek's slow syrupy thrusts turns hard and erratic. Stiles starts to grind along with the fast thrusts. 

            "Uh uh uh uh!!! Daddy your fingers feels soo good. Mmmmm Daddy I want your big cock in my ass please please please daddy please." Stiles moans. Derek pulls his fingers out and Stiles instantly opens his legs wide for Derek with pleading eyes. Derek smirks down at Stiles and his slutty display. Derek strokes his cock so his precum can slick him up. Derek presses the head in a little Stiles whines pitifully. Finally, Derek slowly pushes himself in. Stiles let's out a small gasp in pain. When Derek is already in he waits to let Stiles get settled with the full feeling of his dick. Stiles pants for a few moments. When Stiles' breathing goes back to normal and the look of pain leaves his face, Stiles starts to rock against Derek's stiff cock.

            "Daddy I want you to move now." Stiles says. 

Derek leans over Stiles and presses his lips against him. Stiles moans and runs his fingers through Derek's hair. Stiles let's out a cute little gasp when Derek starts to move. Stiles wraps his legs around his waiste. Derek pulls away from Stiles which earns him a small frown. Derek slowly pulls out until only the tip is inside then he gives on hard thrust. 

            "Oooohhhh Daddy!!!! You feel so good." Stiles sighs.

            "Fucking hell Stiles. Your ass feels so good for daddy. You like daddy's cock?" Derek says breathlessly.  

            "Yes yes yes yes yes!! It is so big inside of my tight ass. You like that daddy? You like spreading me out on your fat cock?" Stiles howls. 

Derek gets lost in his pleasure and he starts pounding into Stiles. Stiles screams. With every thrust Derek hits Stiles' prostate. Stiles clutches on to the couch with his little fist. He starts clenching around Derek, which drives him crazy. Derek pulls out completely. 

            "No daddy no. I need your cock so bad please fuck me some more!" Stiles sobs.  

Derek flips the boy in his hands and knees. Derek plunges himself inside of him with a groan. Derek pulls the boy to him as he pounds into him, making his thrusts deeper. 

            "Uhhhhh Daddy!!! You're so fucking deep in my ass. Ohhh I love your fat cock so much. You make me feel so good!!! You like my tight ass daddy? Ohhh you feel so fucking good." Stiles cries out. Without thinking, Derek gives Stiles one harsh spank on his ass. 

Stiles screams. Just before Derek is about to apologize. Stiles says: 

            "Yes yes yes!!! Do that again!!! Ohhh God!" Stiles keens. 

Derek didn't even realize how much of a freak Stiles is. Derek decides to push his limits and see what happens. 

            "You are such a fucking dirty whore." Derek whispers to Stiles. 

Stiles moans loudly. 

            "Yes I am your dirty whore. I am your slut. Ohhh I love it when you fuck me daddy. I love it when you call me a whore." Stiles whines as he pushes against Derek's thrusts.  

            "You are only daddy's whore. Do you understand?" Derek says in a forceful tone. 

            "Yes daddy I am your whore!! I am yours. Ohhh daddy!! Yes right there right there! OHH FUCK DADDY I AM ABOUT TO CUM!!!" Stiles squeals. 

            "You like it when daddy fuck you like the little slut you are?" Derek growls. 

Derek quickens his thrusts, he feels the pressure in the pit if his stomach.  

            "Fuck. Stiles I am about to cum." Derek groans breathlessly. 

            "Yes daddy cum with me. Cum in my ass!! Ohhhhhh FUCK!!!" Stiles cums with a wordless cry. Stiles clenches around Derek like velvet vice grip. Derek cums with a loud groan. Stiles is gasping and panting. 

          "Ohh daddy... you know how to fuck sooo good." Stiles moans.


	6. The Next Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION:I am thinking about doing only a maximum of 25 chapters. I will write one chapter that is all based on my ideas. The rest of the chapters are all going to be based on what you guys want. Feel free to tell me your ideas!! Thank you soo much for reading my story I really appreciate it.

The very next morning Derek wakes up feeling refreshed. That was the most vivid sex dream he has ever had about Stiles. Derek is about to stretch then he feels a small warmth curled up in his chest. Derek's eyes flash open. He looks down to see Stiles laying on top of him with the same lingerie and heels from last night. Derek also feels this warmth around his cock. He looks down to see that he is still inside if Stiles. Oh fuck, that wasn't a dream, Derek realizes. Derek slowly tries to pull out of Stiles. The boy clenches around him and let's out a little moan in his sleep. Derek holds his breathe to keep from letting out a groan. 

He is able to pull out of Stiles without waking him up. He pulls on his pants and walks out the room to his office. He closes the door to the office with a sigh. He plops on to his chair behind his desk. 

            "Fucking hell Derek." Derek reprimands himself. 

What the hell is Derek going to do? There is no way in hell he is telling Claudia about this. Maybe Derek can just explain to Stiles that what happened last night could never happen again. Maybe then things could go back to normal. Derek doesn't know how long he has been sitting at his desk rethinking his options. He hears the door to his office open. Stiles walks in wearing the same thing he wore last night. 

            "Good morning, daddy." He says seductively. 

Oh God. Derek clears his throat before speaking. 

            "Good morning Stiles." Derek says blandly. 

Stiles sits directly on Derek's lap and wraps his arms around Derek's neck. He shifts his ass in a certain way that gets Derek's dick excited. 

            "Do you want to go for our first round of the day?" Stiles asks as he starts to grind on Derek. 

            "Listen Stiles... about last night-" Stiles cuts him off automatically. 

            "Last night was amazing! I am so glad that you're my first Daddy." Stiles says as he holds Derek's hand. 

            "Stiles what happened last night can never happen again." Derek says sternly. 

Stiles' beautiful whiskey colored eyes widen. 

            "But why daddy? Didn't you like it?" Stiles whispers the last part in Derek's ear as he keeps rubbing his ass on Derek's erection. 

The sensation on Derek's cock almost makes Derek groan. The way Stiles is rubbing up against him makes Derek want to forget what he is saying and just fuck Stiles right there in his office. Derek lightly pushes Stiles off of his lap. 

            "It doesn't matter if I liked it or not. You are my son. It is illegal to have that type of relationship. I am 10 years older than you Stiles. What would your mother think of this? What happened last night cannot happen again. Do you understand?" Derek says with a exasperated sigh. 

Instead of pouting and begging Stiles just gives Derek that "I am an evil little bastard that has another evil plan that I will not tell you about" smile.

            "OK daddy." Stiles says. He sways his wide hips as he walks out if Derek's office. As soon as Stiles leaves Derek let's out a loud sigh. Now maybe things will go back to normal... hopefully.


	7. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is very short. I will make it up to you guys.

Stiles- 

It has been 2 months since Derek has fucked Stiles. Stiles has been so miserable since then... but believe it or not Stiles has a plan to get Derek to break. Since the whole incident with Derek fucking him until he was screaming Derek would just completely ignore him. Stiles finds that he would jerk off with his fingers in his ass to not be satisfied. Stiles wants Derek's big, long, delicious cock in his ass and mouth. Speaking of Stiles' mouth for Stiles' plan he wants to give Derek the best so he has been teaching himself to tame his gag reflex. He wants to have Derek fuck his face until he cums. Yeah Stiles wants Derek so bad. As soon as the plan is set in motion he will finally get what he wants.


	8. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See I made it up to you!!! There is a little bit of vaginal fi gering in this chapter. Sorry I didn't addit to the tags.

Derek- 

Claudia is home. For what seems to be a long time Claudia is back home. Derek feels really tired most of of the time and yes he is been very horny. Ever since Derek had sex with Stiles he has been having a lot of sexual urges toward the teenage boy. Derek had also heard the boy touching himself in his room saying "Daddy please I need your cock!" Yeah things have not been easy for Derek. The boy would also do suggestive things like licking the tip of a banana and he would suckle the tip as he would stare at Derek or he would bend over to shake his ass in front of him as if to rub it in his face saying "I know you want this." Since Claudia is back home it is a lot easier to avoid the boy. Derek is currently sitting at his desk looking over the production rate of his business. Claudia walks in the room with a wide smile on her face. He smiles back. 

            "You seem to be in a good mood." Derek comments. 

            "I am going to work again soon in the one and only place that I have always dreamed of going to!!!" She says as she is shaking in excitement.  

            "Oh? And where is that?" Derek asks curiously. 

            "ITALY!!! Isn't that great?!?!" she says happily. 

No no no no. If she is so far away Derek will be with Stiles, who happens to be the one that he is trying to avoid.

            "How long are you going to be in Italy?" Derek asks. 

            "...um that is the thing. I uh, I am going to stay in Italy for a year." She says shakily. 

Derek's eyes widen. Oh God. 

            "When are you going?" Derek asks dryly. 

            "In 2 months." She replies.

            "That seems way too fast to go back to work you had just came back from New York only 4 months ago. You should stay a little longer." Derek says quietly as he looks at the computer.

           "Oh... says the man that guilt tripped me into getting this job in the first place. Make up your fucking mind Derek." She says irritably. 

            "Jesus! Claudia all I am saying is that it seems too soon. What the hell crawled up your ass?" Derek  utters angrily. 

            "Not you I know that much." She snaps back.

Oh here we go in 3...2...1...

            "Seriously Derek. When was the last time we had sex? It seems painfully long." She whines. 

            "Claudia I am just very tired these days especially when my company has been selling a lot of our products for the past few months." Derek lies.    

            "That's the shittiest excuse and you know it." She says angrily. 

            "Look Claudia I don't have time for this I an busy trying to get my company in stability so that I can keep providing for you... and Stiles." Derek says exasperatedly.

            "Derek what about me? We don't even do quickies any more." She complains. 

Derek is getting so annoyed. So he clears off his desk. 

           "Get your ass over here." Derek commands. 

Claudia's eyes widen in shock but she instantly obeys Derek's order. She walks over to the desk. Derek presses her against the desk. He lifts up her skirt and takes off her underwear. He instantly presses in his middle finger inside of her already wet pussy. She only manages to gasp. Derek rolls his eyes in annoyance. Derek tongues at her clit harshly until she is quivering. She makes quiet moans and gasps. Stiles wasn't this quiet is the first thought that goes to his head. He remembers fingering Stiles and how he begged for more. Derek feels his pants get tighter. He makes his thrusts faster and harder. Claudia only gasps again. He sucks on her clit which makes her tremble. With a quiet moan she cums. She breathes harshly for a moment. 

            "Derek that was so good." Claudia says breathlessly. 

Derek hums. He goes back to work, wondering if he would ever be satisfied with Claudia.   


	9. Malicious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this Chapter is so short but the next chapter will have some sexy times!!

-Stiles- 

Stiles has been anticipating this day for the longest. Today is the day that Stiles is going to Comic Con. Today is also the day that Stiles embarks on his plan to get 

Derek to fuck him again. Stiles got everything ready. Without his mother knowing it Stiles was able to get his mother to help. Stiles had always dressed up for Comic Con. This time he wanted to do something different. He can't wait to see Derek's face when he sees what he is dressed up as and what he is wearing.


	10. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles go to Comic Con together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my beautiful people. I am truly sorry it took me so long to update. I had just recently been discharged from the hospital for a CURABLE disease (that I do not know how to spell out) that left me weak for the past 3 months. To make it up to you guys I will try to update every other weekend. If I do not do as promised you can curse me out in the comments. Lol. I love you!!!

-Derek-

Derek has been pacing relentlessly at the bottom of the staircase waiting for Stiles and his mother to finish up with his costume. Claudia has scheduled to get her picture taken for her passport. She does not have time to take Stiles to Comic Con like she wanted to. In desperation she asks Derek to take Stiles to Comic Con. Derek wanted to so badly make excuse why he couldn't take Stiles but he is terrible at lying on the spot so he just went along with it. Ever since he had sex with Stiles Derek has tried his best to avoid him at all costs. Derek hears a familiar clacking noise that echoes through the staircase. He looks up to see Stiles dressed up in the sluttiest outfit. Stiles as dressed up as Harley Quinn he is wearing a short black leather skirt with fishnet thigh highs with black heels and a shirt with a plunging neckline he is also wearing a blonde wig with pigtails. Derek's eyes widened in shock. Stiles smirks mischievously.

"Isn't he cute?" Claudia says cheerfully. 

"Um... yeah you look nice." Derek says halfheartedly.

"Thank you daddy!" Stiles says coyly. 

"I need to take a picture!" Claudia shouts happily. 

She runs up the stairs to fetch her phone to get a picture of Stiles. Right on cue Stiles drops his phone on the floor. He bends over to pick it up. Derek nearly gasps out loud at the sight. Stiles is wearing a black lacy thong under his skirt. Stiles turns his head at Derek with a wanton expression in his face. 

"Do you like what you see daddy? Do you want to touch it? Hmm?" Stiles moans as he pinches his ass and shakes it towards Derek.

It takes everything in Derek not to take what is being offered to him. 

"I found it!" Claudia shouts happily as she trots down the stairs. 

Stiles quickly stands up, hiding his slutty ass from sight. Derek quickly composes himself before Claudia sees his lustful gaze. Claudia comes downstairs with her phone. 

"Stiles go take a picture with Derek." Claudia says. 

"Not a problem." Stiles says as he gives Derek a wink. 

Stiles stands in front of Derek to take the picture. Claudia holds up her phone to take a picture. Stiles lightly presses his ass against Derek's crotch with a smile. Derek holds on to Stiles' waiste and lightly pushes him away. Claudia snaps a few pictures and smiles.

"Perfect! OK have fun you two!!" Claudia exclaims happily.

Derek and stiles walk out of the house to Dereks Camaro. Stiles walks into the passenger seat. Before Derek goes to the car he takes a deep breath and goes into the driver seat. The drive was only 20 minutes long but to Derek it felt like forever. Stiles is so close to him in such a confined space. He can feel Stiles' gaze on him throughout the whole ride. When they finally make it to comic Con it takes a good 10 minutes to find a good parking space. He gets out the car and locks it after Stiles comes out. Stiles walks right beside Derek as they exit the parking lot. Stiles grabs Derek's hand and tries to intertwine his fingers with Derek's. Derek snatches his hand away with a glare. Stiles lowers his gaze forlornly. Derek sighs. Hopefully things won't be so bad.  
*******************************************  
Stiles' flirty side comes with a vengeance the moment they set foot into the venue. It has been 2 hours since they came into comic con and Stiles has groped Derek more than 5 times. Stiles once grabbed onto Derek's crotch while they were waiting in line to get autographs from the cast of "The Walking Dead". Now Derek and Stiles are in the store "Sugar" buying candy since Stiles begged Derek for it the moment he saw the store. Derek is just looking around when Stiles comes up to him with a long and colorful lollipop. Stiles moans as suckles the tip of the lollipop. Derek feels his pants tighten at the image. Stiles looks up at Derek and takes the lollipop out of his mouth with a loud "POP".

"It doesn't taste as good as the real thing daddy." Stiles says as he lightly caresses Derek's erection. 

Derek flinches away as if something burned him. 

"I, uh, got to go." Derek says before he rushes to the stores' bathroom. 

He walks up to the sink and splashes water on his face a couple of times. He tries to slow down his breathing and to will his dick down when he hears somebody come in. Then he hears the clocking of the locks. Derek's eyes widen in confusion. He looks up at the mirror to see Stiles standing in front of the door with a devilish smile. 

"What the fuck did you just do to the door?" Derek says forcefully as he turns to face Stiles.

Stiles shrugs and walks over to him and starts rubbing his chest. 

"Should it matter? We're alone now daddy. Know we can make up for lost time." He says as presses himself closer to Derek. 

Without a word Derek gently pushes him away. Stiles frowns.

"You don't want me anymore daddy?" Stiles asks with watery eyes. 

Derek feels his heart drop at the sad image in front of him. It took everything in Derek to not reach out and kiss the beautiful boy. 

"If you don't want me just say so and I won't bother you about it again." Stiles sobs. 

Every cell in Derek's body is telling him to say "No I don't want you" but his mouth says: 

"Of course I want you." 

Stiles gives Derek a watery smile. 

"Then why have you been avoiding me?" Stiles asks while wiping away some tears. 

"Stiles you are 13 years old and you are my step son. That doesn't seem wrong to you? I am almost 20 years older than you." Derek says. 

"Age is nothing but a number to me." Stiles says as he latches onto Derek.

"I also cheated on your mother. Stiles this is wrong." 

Stiles smirks at Derek. 

"Well if she ever suspects anything and she asks you if you cheated on her with another man or woman just say no it won't be a lie. I am not a woman and I am not a man... I am a boy!" Stiles says with a smile. 

"Stiles..." Derek trails off. 

"Don't you miss me daddy? I miss you. Ever since you fucked me that night I can't stop thinking about it. I would finger myself every night thinking about you... to not be satisfied. I want you. I need you. Please?" Stiles says as he wraps his hands around Derek's neck. 

That is when Derek finally broke.

Derek yanks Stiles to his chest and forces his lips open with his tongue. Stiles moans and clutches onto Derek. Derek lifts Stiles up to sit on the counter without breaking the kiss. Stiles lightly pushes Derek away to get on his knees. He starts by taking off Derek's belt and rushes to unzip his pants. He finally pulls out Derek's cock. He lightly tongues at the head of his dick with a moan and pulls back. Derek takes off the blonde wig on Stiles. Stiles slowly jerks him off while looking up at him. 

"Mmmm you seem bigger than I remember daddy." Stiles says with an excited smile. 

Stiles sucks on the head of his cock and works his way down. He pulls back again. 

"Will you fuck my mouth daddy? Please? I want you to cum in my mouth and ass." 

Derek groans before pulling Stiles by the hair to his hard dick. Stiles moans. Derek fucks into his mouth a couple of times making Stiles choke a little. Derek pulls out and does it again, teasing Stiles. 

"Daddy please-" Derek cuts him off by thrusting back into his mouth. 

Stiles licks and sucks as Derek fucks his mouth. He hums to make Derek groan and fuck his mouth even faster. Derek pulls out for the last time when he feels the warmth increase all over his body from his abdomen. 

"Open your mouth for me baby." Derek says breathlessly as he quickly jerks himself off. 

Stiles instantly opens his mouth with a smile and sticks out his tongue. Derek cums into Stiles' mouth with a loud groan. Stiles moans loudly after tasting Derek's cum for the first time and he is not complaining. 

"Mmmm." Stiles moans as he licks off some come around mouth.

Derek lifts Stiles up and bends him over the sink. He lifts up his skirt and pulls his panties down, not off. He spreads Stiles open and flicks his tongue over his pink little hole. Stiles' hole flutters as he pushes back toward Derek. 

"Have some patience." Derek softly scolds him by plucking the underwear against his thigh. 

Stiles squirms under Derek to keep still. Derek pushes in one finger as he licks around it. Stiles' toes curl at the sensation. He lets out a whimper when Derek adds another finger and starts to slowly fuck him. Derek rubs his stubble against his balls. 

"Oh God!!! Daddy please fuck me already. Oh. OHHHHH!" Stiles moans when Derek adds another finger.

Derek is already hard from hearing Stiles moan and beg for him. He increases the pace of his fingers crooking them just right. 

"OH FUCK!!" Stiles screams.

As much as Derek loves to hear Stiles' noises he did not want anyone to pass by and think something is going on. A worker could easily open the door to see what they're doing. He quickly covers Stiles' mouth. 

"If you want to be good for daddy you have to keep quiet, baby." Derek whispers in his ear. 

Stiles whines behind his hand but nods in reply. Derek pulls his fingers out and he turns Stiles around and lays him down on the sink. He takes the thong off if him and shoves it in Stiles' mouth. Stiles lets out a little sob in satisfaction when Derek opens his legs. Derek smirks down at him. Derek presses his cock against Stiles' fluttering hole. Stiles' eye roll back in anticipation. He tried to push back against Derek but his hips are pinned down. He whines in frustration. Derek slowly pushes the head in. 

"Fuck baby you are so tight." Derek groans with a small thrust. 

Stiles whines and clenches around Derek, causing Derek to jerk forward bottoming out completely. Stiles howls loudly at the relief of being filled up of his daddy. 

"You want me to fuck you baby?" Derek asks tauntingly. 

Stiles nods his head and tries to grab on to Derek. Instead Derek pins down his wrists and starts deliver fast and powerful thrusts. Stiles squeals at the rough fucking that he is receiving. Even behind the under wear in his mouth the noises coming out of him are obscene. Derek slows down to find the right angle as soon as he turns just right, Stiles lets out a loud scream. 

"Fuck it." Derek's says as he takes the underwear out of Stiles' mouth. 

Stiles lets out little "uh, uh uh's" with every thrust. 

"Mmmm fuck daddy! Ah!" Stiles cries out as he pulls up his shirt and starts playing with his nipples.

Stiles is leaking a copious amount of precum on his stomach. Derek starts to make his thrusts harder, abusing Stiles' prostate. Stiles looks up at Derek wantonly.

"Ohhhhh!!!! Daddy I love you!! I fucking love you! Oh shit! Just like that!! Just like that. Fuck daddy. Are you going to cum? Please I want you in me for the rest of the day daddy. Mmmm." Stiles' body starts to shake. 

Derek groans. He wraps his hand around Stiles' cocks and starts to jerk him off along with every thrust. Stiles cries out. 

"You are such a slut for it baby. You like it when daddy fucks you, huh?" Derek says breathlessly. 

He feels all of the pleasure about to boil over. 

" I love you too baby. Cum with me." Derek whispers in Stiles' ear. 

"Yes yes yes yes yes!!! Daddyyyyyy!!!" Stiles shouts as he cums all over his stomach. 

His ass clenches around Derek making Derek cum with a loud groan.

"Fuck baby. If we are going to do this we have to keep this from your mother OK?" Derek says as he tries to catch his breath. 

Derek realizes that he can't escape Stiles so he might as well have some fun with it. 

"Yes daddy." 

Derek pulls out causing Stiles to whine at the loss. They both get themselves cleaned up. Stiles puts his clothes back on with his wig. He looks at Derek with a shy expression. 

"Did you really mean it when you said you love me?" Stiles askes. 

Derek smiles and walks over to Stiles. He holds Stiles face in between his hands. 

"I meant every word baby." Derek says. 

Stiles smiles widely and presses his lips against Derek's. 

"That's good to hear." He says hugging Derek like he didn't want to let go.


	11. Car Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Derek and Stiles have fun in Comic Con they have some more fun in the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!!! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Feel free to give me some feedback on the story down in the comments. Sorry for confusing you with the change of format. Like I said this is my first time writing a story. Hope you enjoy this chapter!!

-Derek-

After the the wonderful confessions in the bathroom Stiles and Derek continue with their day at Comic Con. Derek bought Stiles the Tentacle Kitty that he had been raving on about the moment they stepped out of the bathroom. Stiles and Derek are walking around looking for the Adventure Time panel when Stiles starts whimpering. Derek turns to him with confusion written on his face.

 

 

 

 

> "Stiles, what happened?" Derek asks. 

Stiles instantly blushes at the question, making Derek worry even more. Stiles brushes his lips against Derek's ear.

 

 

 

 

> "I'm leaking." Stiles whispers.
> 
> "What are you talking about baby?" Derek asks.

Stiles looks down at his crossed legs with a scarlet blush spreading across his cheeks. In that moment that is when it finally clicked. Without a word Derek walks them to the parking lot to there car and opens the door to the back seat for them to sit in. Derek locks the car and turns his attention to Stiles.

 

 

 

 

> "Ok baby show me what's going on." Derek says softly.

Stiles opens his legs and slowly lifts up his skirt to show Derek his problem. Derek's mouth waters at the sight. His cum is leaking out of Stiles' loosened hole which is sticking to his lacy underwear. Derek moves closer to Stiles and without a word he starts sucking at the underwear. Stiles squeals in response to the unexpected action. Derek starts to lick and kiss at Stiles' wet thighs with little grunts while tasting his own musky and salty flavor.

 

 

 

 

> "Oh daddy. I want to have a taste too."

Stiles purrs seductively. Derek sits up to press his lips against Stiles' with a groan. Stiles licks and sucks at Derek's lips to have a taste of his lover. He moans loudly against Derek's lips. While he is kissing Stiles Derek moves the panties out of the way and starts to rub at his sensitive hole. Stiles keens at Derek's teasing finger. Derek nibbled on Stiles' bottom lips he pushes his finger inside of Stiles abused hole. Stiles pulls away from the heated kiss with a choked off gasp. Derek continues to kiss lick and bite his way down to Stiles' neck. Stiles whimpers as he cants his hips toward Derek's finger. Taking the hint Derek adds another finger while simultaneously looking for Stiles' prostate. 

 

 

 

 

> "God baby you're so wet and loose around my fingers. You have got the sluttiest little hole baby. I can easily take you again." Derek mumbles in his ear. 
> 
> "Oh yes daddy you can take my ass again. Oh oh oh! Daddy you can, uhh, fuck me again!" Stiles whines as he rolls his hips with Derek's fingers. 

Derek speeds up the pace on his fingers while hitting his prostate. Stiles screams at the intense pleasure. Derek slides down to Stiles' pink hard cock. Derek wraps his mouth around it and sucks it while humming. Stiles wails while he squirms on the seat as he cums in Derek's mouth. Derek swallows while savoring the tangy sweet taste of his Stiles. Stiles starts to drift of from the intensity of his orgasm but he jerks himself awake.  

 

 

 

> "It's ok baby. You can sleep." Derek says with a warm smile.

Stiles returns a sleepy but pleased smile before drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

 


	12. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek starts to notices how much time Stiles spends with his new friend Scott. Derek starts to feel really jealous and lonley. So Derek shows him who he belongs to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed your comments about how you guys wanted to see jealous Derek. Don't worry I will add jealous Stiles too. :) Hope you enjoy.

Derek loves spending time with Stiles sex or no sex involved. Derek loves spoiling his little boy. He loves to see his face light up with happiness when Derek gets him something that he has always wanted.

Now Derek is starting to hear about this new "friend" named Scott more frequently than before. Derek doesn't know how to feel about it. If Stiles wanted somebody else then Derek shouldn't be upset because legally he shouldn't be with Stiles anyway. Yet Derek can't help but feel that maybe that friendship is turning into something else. His blood boils at the very thought.

Derek and Stiles are currently sitting in the living room together watching "Star Wars: The Force Awakens" when Stiles' phone starts buzzing. Without so much as a word Stiles picks up the phone and looks at the message on the screen. Stiles giggles and quickly responds to the text before placing it on the couch... faced down. Derek rubs at his own thigh anxiously while his jaw clenches in anger.

Underneath the tense exterior Derek feels so heartbroken. He feels pathetic. Derek always has known that he has a possessive streak in him ever since he can walk and talk. The whole idea of Stiles being with someone else makes him want to vomit. It makes his vision blur with angry tears.

Derek's leg starts to bounce which doesn't go in unnoticed by Stiles with a keen eye. Stiles turns around with confusion in his big doe eyes.

"Daddy? Are you ok? You're shaking." Stiles says diverting his attention from the movie. 

"Yeah I'm fine." He says blandly.

"You don't seem fine. Daddy. Talk to me." Stiles says with concern.

"Stiles it's nothing really I am just thinking about something." Derek says dismissively.

Stiles turns to the movie and pauses it without a word. He clamers on to Derek's lap with sad eyes. 

"Is it something that I did?" Stiles whispers while playing with his bottom lip.

Derek sighs. 

"Do you... do you want to be with Scott?" Derek blurts out.

"What?" Stiles says with wide eyes.

"Well... I have been noticing how much you hang out with Scott and, um, if you want to be with him ... I completely understand we can break this relationship and pretend that it never happend." Derek says without meeting Stiles' eyes.

Derek did not know what to expect from Stiles. But he did not expect for Stiles to start laughing. Derek looks up in confusion. 

"I don't want Scott daddy. I want you." Stiles says as he starts rubbing Derek through his jeans. 

Derek sighs. A wave of possessiveness washes over him and before Derek knows it, he roughly tosses Stiles on the other side of the couch and pins him down. Stiles yelps at the manhandling. He starts biting and licking at his neck with fevor. Stiles moans happily at the rough treatment. Derek runs his hand through Stiles' hair and yanks him to the floor in front of his knees.

"Take it out." Derek commands.

Stiles gives Derek a knowing smirk before stripping off Derek's jeans. He takes Derek's half hard dick starts to slowly strokes it. As much as Derek loves to take his time with Stiles he wanted more. Derek grabs Stiles by the hair and roughly shove his dick in his mouth without a warning. Stiles gags but looks up at Derek with lust in his eyes. Derek starts fucking into Stiles' with quick trusts. 

"I'm going to keep fucking that pretty little mouth of yours until you take all of my cum down your throat. Would you like that baby?" Derek says breathily. 

Stiles moans and he places his hard dick against Derek's leg and he starts to grind up against it with broken whines. Derek smirks at Stiles' desperation. Stiles starts playing with Derek's balls, wanting to get Derek's cum. Derek let's out a loud grunt. He presses Stiles' head all the way down until he takes it all. Stiles coughs. Derek looks down and almost cummimg at the sight before him. Stiles' face is red and blotchy. He has tears running down his face and his hair is in disarray from Derek pulling it. Derek can feel Stiles' body starting to tremble from the near orgasm. Derek pulls out to the tip of his dick.

"Can you suck the tip for me baby?" Derek says as he runs his hands through his debauched stepsons hair.

Stiles hollows out his cheeks and flicks his tongue under the head of his dick as he simultaneously fondle his balls. Stiles starts grinding down harder on his leg with cut off sobs around his dick. After a few more grinds Stiles cries out at his release. That sight alone set Derek off instantly. Stiles continues to moan as Derek fills his mouth full of cum. Stiles swallows all of it. Stiles slowly pulls off with a wet pop. Stiles looks up at Derek with an evil looking smile.

"I should make you jealous more often." Stiles says as he licks at the sensitive flesh of the head of Derek's cock. 

Derek rolls his eyes and bends over to give his lover a kiss.


End file.
